modernpowersfandomcom-20200215-history
Hong Kong
Planes Boats Secret Ninjas Secret The Ninjas are able to free-run, know Jeet Kune Do, are armed with nonlethal weapons, are armed with silenced pistols, and are funded by numerous organizations, but are not directly government owned. Laws currently enacted ingame # One person may only be the parent of a maximum of two children. Children adopted do not count. # Up to 3oz. of cannabis is decriminalized # Tax incentive for non gas cars (Not running on biofuel) Techs Researched Vertical Farming Biofuel Stimpaks 3D Filaments: Organic, Rubber, Metal Floating Cities Immersion Brain-Computer Interface Suspended Animation Electroencephalography Artificial Intelligence. Things Built Nationwide Solar Panels Refurbished Buildings Very Large Hadron Collider Canto Space Center Vertical Farm Towers (Help from The Netherlands) Foreign Diplomat Village Floating Cities (Collab with The Netherlands) Land Reclamation (Help from The Netherlands) Organizations, Treaties, and Alliances * EXPAND-DONG.com * United Micro Nations Game News/Events In order of how they happened * Diplomacy Hong Kong proposes to the People's Republic of China a document allowing greater autonomy for dealing with foreign nations. https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/434100 * News Group of Hongkongers block Futian Checkpoint, preventing Chinese access to and from Hong Kong. https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/435248 * News Hong Kong installing solar panels nationwide to combat greenhouse gas. https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/437197 * Event Hong Kong starts construction on prototype skyscraper greenhouse, using research from the prototype for future vertical farming efforts. https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/443352 * News Hong Kong to renovate old buildings, making them energy efficent. https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/449198 * Event Hong Kong launches a new campaign, "Land, Sea, and Sky", with hopes to increase tourism significantly.https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/456644 * Diplomacy Hong Kong launches brand new website, goal is to connect the world with a virtual global marketplace.https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/466576 * News Hong Kong orders more cargo planes. https://voat.co/v/modernpowers/comments/467716 * News Crowds flock to visit Hong Kong's Avenue of Stars to honor Bruce Lee at his statue. https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/479058 * News Hong Kong decriminalizes cannabis possession up to 3oz. https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/479557 * News Hong Kong passes law that limits children a couple can conceive to two children. https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/482488 * News Hong Kong government investigates strange sightings in the city during the night. https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/483195 * News "The late-night shadow figures are no longer an issue" says Hong Kong police. https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/485201 * News Hong Kong opens black market area on EXPAND-DONG.com allowing safe transactions of illegal goods and services.https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/488497 * News Hong Kong government to hire Jeet Kune Do instructors to teach civilians self defense.https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/491375 * Event Hong Kong to elect new Chief Executive, after CY Leung was removed for not passing a bill passed by the Legislative Council.https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/494207 * Diplomacy Hong Kong sends a diplomat to the UK to ask for use of naval bases in Cyprus for temporary docking of boats.https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/497744 * Diplomacy/Event Hong Kong to send aid to refugees and injured in the Middle East.https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/497794 * Event Hong Kong checks the vertical farming prototype for physical data and results.https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/499022 * News Hong Kong aid workers and lookouts arrive in the Middle East.https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/501100 * News Hong Kong researchers go back to the drawing board for vertical farming.https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/503590 * Ops Hong Kong lookouts visit the local towns to look for any refugees and/or possible ISIS members.https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/514089 * News Hong Kong finishes installation of last solar panel.https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/520633 * Event Hong Kong to vote on legalizing cannabis in the New Territories.https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/521022 * News Hong Kong's vertical farming researchers group up to combine their results from the previous year's research.https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/523998 * Ops Hong Kong enlists firearm and melee training around the globe.https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/529031 * News Hong Kong decriminalizes cannabis growing farms nationwide.https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/532139 * Diplomacy Hong Kong's Ninja leader calls upon the United Kingdom's M-1 agents for help.https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/535058 * Diplomacy Hong Kong's researchers call upon The Netherlands for their researchers help.https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/542537 * News Media blasts newest book released by Hong Kong citizen, Mu Lan.https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/544125 * News Hong Kong decriminalizes the buying and selling of cannabis.https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/549306 * Event Hong Kong Legislative Council Voting: Legalizing Cannabis Nationwide.https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/551569 * Diplomacy Hong Kong sends a diplomat trader to Sealand.https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/552046 * Diplomacy Hong Kong gives hospital boat and cargo boats to Sealand, also sends Expand-Dong.com servers over to Sealand to be partially hosted there.https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/554262 * Diplomacy Hong Kong sends diplomat over to Tuvalu to discuss possible trade embassy to be built, and investing in Tuvalu.https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/554282 * Diplomacy Hong Kong sends the remaining half of the main Expand Dong servers over to North Korea.https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/554338 * Diplomacy Hong Kong constructs village for foreign diplomats on Siu Ma Shan; Two new roads are built onto St. Cecil's Ride.https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/557562 * Event Counting Ninjas with Hong Kong.https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/559602 * Diplomacy Hong Kong calls upon The Netherlands for help with land reclamation.https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/562039 * News Hong Kong Police given non-lethal weapons in exchange of their lethal ones to combat criminals.https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/564273 * News Hong Kong to stock every government office, public building, and high density area with arrays of 3D printers.https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/566633 * Diplomacy Hong Kong collects data on its 3 Year Farming Research, shares the blueprints with the whole world.https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/571614 * Event Hong Kong gets their ninjas back from training, checks to see how many took the wrong turn at Albuquerque https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/571643 * Diplomacy Hong Kong Chief Executive takes a jet ski over to Macau for some tea, gambling, and talks https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/571923 * Diplomacy Hong Kong contacts Macau about showcasing CantoPop groups monthly in casino stage rooms. https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/574393 * News Hong Kong puts taxes on non-electric cars to motivate drivers to take the switch.https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/578866 * Diplomacy Hong Kong sends letter by pigeon to Macau to discuss possible Police merge https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/581201 * Diplomacy Hong Kong sends a message to Germany over a possible trade and research agreement. https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/581232 * Diplomacy Hong Kong sends investor over to Kiribati via yacht https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/581311 * Diplomacy Hong Kong sends a signal over to Macau https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/582962 * News Hong Kong and Macau both legalize gay marriage nationwide. https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/583491 * News Various documents released worldwide of China threatening to kill Hong Kong's government https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/585670 * Ops Ninjas put up posters detailing the leaked documents all around Shenzhen, Guangdong, China https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/586214 * Diplomacy Hong Kong offers to help North Korea get what they desire after China left them. https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/586760 * News Hong Kong begins research into Bio-Fuel, Alternative 3D printer material, and 'Stimpak' https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/586780 * Event Hong Kong elections because China said so https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/588234 * News Jackie Chan elected Chief Executive of Hong Kong, replaces Robert Chow https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/588783 * Ops Ninjas put up propaganda in Shenzhen https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/590731 * Diplomacy Hong Kong to stop filling in China's shoes as North Korea's main trader. https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/591169 * Diplomacy Hong Kong sends a group of engineers and diplomats over to the Netherlands to discuss research on floating cities. https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/593185 * Diplomacy Hong Kong proposes United Micro-Nations to small nations. https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/593247 * Ops Ninjas take a trip down to Guangzhou, Dongguan, and Shenzhen for various tasks https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/595756 * News Hong Kong announces plans to begin work on the Very Large Hadron Colider https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/598244 * News Hong Kong to begin construction on Canto Space Center on Po Toi https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/598248 * News Hong Kong remotely shuts down Expand Dong servers in North Korea; blacklists North Korean IPs from logging onto the website. https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/598327 * Ops The Pearl River Delta Saga https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/600425 * Ops Ninjas enlisting citizens to join their ranks https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/600782 * Event Hong Kong gives researchers the okay to conduct research on the human brain. https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/602887 * Roleplay Jackie Chan on the American possession of Hong Kong https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/603228 * Diplomacy Hong Kong sends diplomat to China over Macau https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/603251 * Event Progress check-up on biofuel, stimpaks, and metal alloy, rubber, and organic 3D printer filament one year after research started. https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/605381 * Diplomacy Hong Kong sends a crew of Engineers, Investors, and a Diplomat to the African nation of Seychelles https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/605462 * Ops Ninjas in North Korea: Entering the North as Diplomats and Visiting Ryongsong Residence https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/608017 * Ops Ninjas in North Korea: Inside Kim Jong Un's House https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/609868 * Diplomacy N informs the USA and UK of the capture Kim mission happening. https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/609933 * Ops Ninjas in North Korea: Down the River Escape 1 https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/610062 * Event Seeing if the US and UK support can get to the Taedong River entrance before the Ninjas arrive https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/610518 * Ops Ninjas in North Korea: Down the River Escape 2: Support https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/611683 * Diplomacy Hong Kong offers students of Seychelles the chance to learn in Hong Kong universities https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/612225 * News/Roleplay Video interview with Kim Jong Un's daughter, Kim Ju Ae released online, documenting what happened to her and her family. https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/612495 * Diplomacy Hong Kong invites Fiji to the United Micro Nations https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/615089 * Diplomacy Hong Kong diplomats fly over to the USA to have talks with the government about Macau and Seychelles https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/617116 * Event Checkup on Hong Kong's research on the brain. https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/619486 * News Hong Kong to work up a economic partnership for nations to join in; leaked drafts point to it having themes of the Trans Pacific Partnertship https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/621933 * Event Year 2 Checkup on Biofuel, 3D Printer Materials, and Stimpaks https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/624261 * Meta Recruiting people to help me kill the mods https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/628724 * News Hong Kong to start research on the physics-breaking EMDrive. https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/642030 * Event Hong Kong Brain Research Checkup - Year 2 https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/642058 * Diplomacy Hong Kong details plans for Federation of United Commerce Kings acts, shows them to members of the United Micro Nations https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/642097 * Event Year 3 Checkup on Biofuel, 3D Printer Materials, and Stimpaks https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/643281 * Event Hong Kong GDP and Population: 2026 - 2030 https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/645949 Category:Sub-States Category:Asian Nations Category:Claimed Nations __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__